The Independence Day
by HiruZen 03
Summary: Beratus tahun lamanya, Negara kami telah di jajah oleh bangsa asing.selama bertahun tahun isi kekayaaan alam kami di ambil mereka, kami pun di jadikan budak, yang melawan, tak segan segan di siksa, bahkan di bunuh. Tapi penyihir mereka mendapat sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan, akan ada anak pribumi yang akan melawan, dan menghancurkan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

Beratus tahun lamanya, Negara kami telah di jajah oleh bangsa asing. Mereka awalnya mengaku ingin membuat perjanjian dagang dengan Negara kami, dengan kekayaan alam yang begitu besar,Negara kami akhirnya menjadi titik pusat perdagangan, lama kelamaan, bangsa tersebut semakin bernafsu ingin menguasai Negara kami. Akhirnnya, mereka mengumumkan peperangan, selama bertahun tahun isi kekayaaan alam kami di ambil mereka, kami pun di jadikan budak, yang melawan, tak segan segan di siksa, bahkan di bunuh. para Istri dan anak perempuan kami, di jadikan alat pelepas nafsu mereka, kami semakin sengsara. Tapi penyihir mereka mendapat sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan, akan ada seorang anak yang akan melawan, dan menghancurkan mereka, mereka pun tak tinggal diam, akhirnya gerilya besar-besaran terjadi. Mereka membunuh semua anak anak kami, penerus perjuangan kami, istri istri kami yang sedang hamil pun tak luput dari pandangan mereka,.. selama 15 hari mereka melaksanakan gerilya tersebut, akhirnya mereka pun mengumumkan kemenangan, dan Negara kami di pimpin raja baru dari mereka, raja yang tak pernah terlihat wajahnya, raja yang kebal tubuhnya pada semua peluru, raja yang sangat kejam. namun mereka pun lengah, ada dua orang anak yang berhasil kabur, dan berlari menuju hutan kematian, hutan terlarang yang tak boleh dimasuki siapa pun, karena hutan tersebut mempunyai begitu banyak jebakan, yang di ciptakan oleh nenek moyang mereka.

**The Independence Day.**

Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto U. & Sasuke U.

Genre : Friendship/Adventure/mystery/supernatural

Rated : T

Warning : , AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje. Dll.

-Don't Like Don't Read-

"Sasuke, cepat lari, jangan sampai mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita". Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlari, dan tibalah mereka di depat hutan kematian.

"hai ,dobe. Berhenti, kita tak bisa masuk hutan ini, hutan ini penuh jebakan, kita Bisa mati kalau masuk kedalamnya" Sasuke memcoba menahan Naruto.

"kau bodoh ya.. masuk kita mati, keluar pun kita mati, tapi aku lebih baik mati di hutan ini dari pada mati di bunuh prajurit sialan itu. " Naruto pun melanjutkan pelariannya memasuki hutan terlarang..

"hoi, baka. Sial. Tak ada pilihan lain." Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto masuk kedalam hutan tersebut.

Baru sebentar mereka masuk hutan. Naruto yang berlari duluan pun berhenti. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun kemudian berhenti."teme, aku sepetinya menginjak sesuatu."

"hakh, coba kulihat, angkat kakimu" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto mengangkat kakinya namun Naruto tetap tak mau.

"jangan, sepertinya aku menginjak ranjau, Sasuke, kalau aku mati. Kau harus berjuang sendiri, sepertinya memang kau anak yang di ramalkan. Aku percaya padamu. Sekarang pergilah."Naruto menyuruh Sasuke pergi, dan di iyakan oleh Sasuke.

"baikah," Sasuke pun pergi.

"hoi,, teman macam apa kau meninggalkanku dengan keadaan sedang menginjak bom. Teme sialan."Naruto pun duduk dengan kaki masih menginjak bom tersebut.

10 menit telah beralu, Naruto pun keringat dingin, badannya lemas. Tapi kemudian Sasuke kembali membawa batu besar.

"hoii, baka dobe, makanya, kalau aku bilang jangan masuk ya jangan, kau terlalu ceroboh. Tapi kalau tidak ada kau, aku kesepian, sekarang geser kakimu pelan pelan, sampai terlihat bom tersebut. Aku akan menindihnya dengan batu besar ini,"

"oke, baiklah."Naruto pun sekarang menggeser kakinya pelan, namun terlihat sebuah batu kecil yang sedang diinjaknya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya pun langsung merah wajahnya, karena geram. "bodoh, itu hanya batu."

Naruto pun melihat benda yang diinjaknya tersebut. "hahkkk… haha.. aku kira ranjau," Naruto pun bernafas lega. "untunglah"

"sebaiknya kita keluar dari hutan ini, ayo."Sasuke dan Naruto pun keluar dari hutan tersebut, namun. Di luar hutan, mereka melihat ada banyak prajurit yang sedang berpatroli,

"dobe, bersembunyi. Ada prajurit," mereka pun bersembunyi.

" teme, bagaimana ini, apa kita tetap keluar, atau masuk ke dalam hutan ini?" Naruto berfikir dengan keras.

"kita akan masuk ke hutan ini. Tidak ada jalan lain"Sasuke pun akhirnya melakukan apa yang di ingin kan Naruto tadi.

"kataku juga apa teme, keluar mati, masuk pun kita mati. Tapi belum tentu juga sih kalau masuk kita mati!. Yasudah ayo." Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut.

Semakin kedalam, hutan itu pun semakin gelap. Karena cahaya matahari yang tak sanggup menembus lebatnya hutan.

"teme, gelap sekali. Apa tidak ada makanan disini, aku mulai lapar. Sudah 2 hari aku belum makan." Bunyi perut Naruto semakin keras dan akhirnya Naruto pun jatuh pingsan.

"hoii, baka, kenapa pingsan disini. Apa kau tidak tau, banyak binatang buas disini. kau bisa di makannya".

Naruto yang tadi jatuh pingsan pun langsung berdiri. "apaa, binatang buas. Aku tidak jadi pingsan, ayo kita cari tempat aman untuk berlindung."

"memang itu yang sedang aku pikirkan" Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya memulai membuat gubuk.

"dobe, apa kau bawa sesuatu yang bisa kita gunakan. Sebelum malam datang kita harus sudah membuat tempat perlindungan."

Naruto melihat isi tasnya "hanya baju, korek dan pisau yang ada di tasku"

"kalau begitu, kau kumpulkan ranting ranting kering, untuk persiapan menjelang malam, sedangkan aku, aku akan mngumpulkan kayu untuk pondasi gubuk kita nanti,"

"baiklah" Naruto mulai mengumpulkan ranting ranting. Namun Naruto tak sengaja menginjak benang yang ternyata membuat kaki Naruto terikat dan terangkat ke atas pohon. Naruto bergantungan sampai malam.

Bunyi suara hewan hewan buas terdengar di telinga yang membuat tubuh merinding."teme…. tolong aku.."

Sasuke yang telah selesai membuat gubuk sederhana oun khawatir karena naruto tak kunjung kembali,, "dobe…. Dimana kau…." Terdengar suara sasuke menggema.

"dobe…."sasuke trus mencari naruto dan akhirnya mereka pun bertemu.

"teme, aku diatas sini.."

"bodoh sekali kau, selalu saja membuat masalah." Sasuke pun memotong tali yang mengikat kaki Naruto. Membuat Naruto jatuh.

"adawww…" Naruto memegangi punggungnya yang terbentur tanah, "punggungku.."

malam telah datang dengan suhu yang begitu dingin,,, ranting ranting kering begitu susah ia cari, namun mereka masih dapat dan membuat api untuk menghangatkan tubuh meeka, "kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati." Naruto sudah tidak kuat dengan suhu tersebut dan kemudian memakai semua baju yang ia bawa di dalam tas.. "6 lapis, dan api unggun, lumayan, bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Sekarang yang terasa adalah perutku yang mengecil," Naruto melihat ada ayam hutan yang sedang berjalan. "teme, ada ayam. Ayo kita tangkap."

"mana, ayo.. aku juga lapar."

"disitu. " mereka pun mengejar ayam tersebut. Karena gelap, setengah jam sudah lumayan cepat untuk ayam liyar tersebut.

Mereka pun akhirnya membakar ayam tersebut.

"lumayan mengganjal perut, "mereka pun terbayang akan kejadian sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam hutan ini.

- flash back-

"naruto persiapkan bekal, pergilah dari sini, sebelum mereka melihatmu."ayahnya menyuruh untuk pergi dan ibunya menyiapkan bekal untuk naruto.

"tapi bagaimana dengan tousan dan kaasan?"

"kami akan baik-baik saja disini, kamu lah harapan Kaasan dan Tousan Naruto, pergilah." Ibunya memberi bekal dan mendorong Naruto supaya lari "lari lah nak,"

Prajurit pun datang. Kepada mereka. "serang mereka semua yang ada disini"

"apa yang kalian inginkan disini." Minato pun melawan, dan Kushina melakukan hal yang sama.

78 prajurit dengan senjata penuh melawan rakyat yang tidak mempunyai senjata.

Minato di injak injak, di tendang, dan ditimpah batu besar, sedangkan Kushina ditangkap. Dan dibawa. Minato sudah tak orang tua yang ada disini pun demikian. Namun hanya naruto dan sasuk yang berhasil kabur.

Naruto yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa menangis. Dan di belakang Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto. Membuat Naruto kaget."teme,.. hiks.. Tousan dan Kaasanku.."

"sudahlah, aku pun sama dengan mu.. lebih baik kita pergi sebelum prajurit melihat. Kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan perjuangan Tousan dan Kaasan kita, bahkan niisanku juga.. ayo"

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi.

-Flash back off-

""aku berjanji, akan membunuh pria bertopeng itu. Aku tau dia kebal terhadap semua peluru, tapi aku yakin itu ada trik khusus. Suatu saat aku akan menghancurkannya. Dan akan ku gantung iya di tengah tengah kota." Naruto mengatakan itu dengan penuh keseriusan dan kemarahan.

"ayo mari kita bersama-sama melakukan itu."Sasuke pun demikian.

"kurasa aku sudah bisa tidur, "Naruto yang perutnya sudah terisi sudah mulai ngantuk.

"hei,, jangan tidur dulu. Kita buat jebakan dulu. Kurasa aku mengambil benang yang tadi untuk mengikatmu. Kita buat jebakan dengan ini."

"kau saja lah teme, aku ngantuk."

"apa kau yakin, jangan jangan saat kau tidur dan aku tidak ada, kau akan di makan bianatang buas lagi" Sasuke menakut nakuti Naruto. Membuat Naruto yang sudah tiduran, langsung berdiri.

"haha.. ayo kita buat perangkap, aku tidak jadi ngantuk." Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke membuat jebakan.

Skip time.

"akhirnya selesai, kita lihat hasilnya besok pagi, sekarang kita kembali. Dan matikan semua api yang ada, agar tidak ada jejak yang tercium prajurit tersebut."

"oke, ayo." Naruto berlari kearah gubuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

"giliran tidur aja cepat, dasar baka dobe" Sasuke pun mengejar Naruto kembali ke gubuk mereka.

Di tempat lain di kerajaan.

"panglima, apa kau dan semua prajuritmu sudah menghabisi seluruh anak yang ada di negara ini"

"sudah yang mulia, kami sudah melaksanakan perintah yang mulia" panglima dari prajurit tersebut telah mengabarkan kepada raja Tobi mengenai hal tersebut.

"baiklah, kalian boleh pergi." tobi pun masuk kesinggasananya.

Namun penyihir hinata berkata lain."yang mulia, ada 2 orang anak dari golongan pribumi yang berhasil kabur dan masuk ke hutan kematian. "

"apa kau bilang.. Prajurit… Prajurit, Senopati, kumpulkan semua Panglima. Aku ingin minta tanggung jawab mereka." Tobi berkata sambil marah.

"baik, yang mulia," Senopati Kabuto pun melaksanakan perintahnya.

Akhirnya 7 panglima dari masing masing divisi berkumpul."bodoh kalian semua.. apa yang kalian kerjakan sehingga ada 2 orang anak yang berhasil kabur." Tobi pun menampar semua Panglima tersebut."aku ingin malam ini juga kalian menangkap 2 anak itu, aku ingin melihat mereka di gantung di alun alun kota. Besok pagi, kalau sampai gagal kalian tak akan segan segan aku bunuh." Tobi pun masuk menggandeng selirnya penyihir Hinata masuk ke dalam.

sementara, di penjara bawah tanah, banyak sekali orang tua yang sedang di siksa. Termasuk ayah dan ibu Naruto dan Sasuke.

BERSAMBUNG

Keterangan

Sasuke dan Naruto = 15 tahun.

Tobi = 27 tahun.

Hinata = 22 tahun.

Kabuto = 38 tahun.

Minato = 38 tahun

Kushina = 33 tahun

7 = Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Deidara, Kisame, Pain, dan Zetsu.

Chara lain menyusul.

Huwa,, minna san. Apa kabar.. maaf, karena Saya belum melanjutkan pic Saya yang satu lagi, di karenakan otak Saya buntu, tapi Saya mendapat ide baru lagi, fic yang tak kalah gaje dari sebelumnya.

Semoga fic ini selesai saat 17 agustus nanti, dan karena prologue, Saya buat pendek dulu yah. Tapi besok Saya akan buat yang Panjang deh.

Kritik dan saran Saya terima. Semoga para readers menyukai yah,,, dan jangan lupa, untuk kelajutan cerita ini Saya haraf masukan dari teman teman berupa review..

sekian dulu dari Saya.. see you… in chapter 2.

End

Bye bye…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hem, minna..**

Saya akui, semakin kesini. Fanfiction mulai sepi pembaca. Atau memang fic saya yang gaje ini yang kurang diminati pembaca. Yasudahlah. Untuk yang sudah membaca terima kasih yah.. terutama buat fajar jabrik, bad luck raihan, Bromery, Guest, fuyuki fujisaki, qory magfiroh, Nabila, gek, azzaqiyy, andre uchiha, ajie bagas 9 Dan silent reader sekalian.

Saya kasih bocoran sedikit. Cerita ini saya buat mengikuti sejarah Indonesia, hanya saja di bagian awal dan akhir nanti, tapi jalan ceritanya saya buat berbeda, pokoknya sesuai genre lah. dan mulai kelihatan disini pairing yang sesungguhnya.

**The Independence Day.**

Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto.U & Sasuke U.

Genre : Friendship/Adventure/Mystery/Supernatural

Rated : T

Warning : , AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje. Alur kesalahan yang tidak disengaja, Dll.

-Don't Like Don't Read-

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang tertidur pulas, Mereka tampak sangat lelah, Mereka lelah bersembunyi selama 16 hari, Mereka begitu lelah dengan penjajahan yang terjadi. Mereka tampak menikmati tidurnya. namun mereka lupa, kejahatan selalu mengelilingi mereka. Awan kelabu masih menutupi siang malam Mereka. Mereka begitu lelah. Hingga Mereka lupa bahwa Prajurit yang di pimpin Panglima Kakuzu telah sampai di pinggir hutan. Panglima yang tak pernah putus tubuhnya, Panglima yang bila terpotong, akan bersatu lagi bagian tubuhnya. Panglima kegelapan. Salah satu dari 7 Panglima yang dulunya adalah Raja Raja yang terkutuk. Raja yang mengingkari janjinya. Raja yang terikat oleh sang Iblis. Raja yang hanya bisa mati bila ditikam jantungnya. Mereka hanya patuh terhadap tuannya. Tobi sang pengikut Iblis penguasa kegelapan.. "perlebar jarak, setiap 2 Orang menyisir 10 meter. Jangan sampai mereka lolos." Kakuzu memerintahkan dan tak pernah ada yang berani membangkang.

"baik Panglima" Prajurit pun semuanya patuh.

Panglima Kakuzu memberi perintah kepada 200 Orang Prajurit yang ia bawa. Para prajurit pun menyebar dan memasuki hutan. Hutan yang juga terkutuk untuk Mereka. Hutan kematian. Yang di ciptakan oleh darah darah nenek moyang pribumi. Hutan yang dibuat untuk memendam tulang tulang para penghianat.

Beruntung bagi Sasuke dan gelapnya malam, para prajurit tidak sadar. Bahwa begitu banyak jebakan yang siap memangsa mereka. satu persatu dari mereka terkena jebakan hutan tersebut. Ada yang tertimpa kayu besar, Ada yang terkena jebakan ke lumpur tanpa dasar. Ada juga yang terkena bom. Tombak. Bahkan ada yang di makan binatang buas..

"hyaaa…"

"kyaaa…"

"aaaakhh.."

Duarrr…

Bunyi ledakan tersebut terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke pun kaget dan membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto, bangun.. sepertinya para prajurit telah mengetahui keberadaan kita. Ayo Kita pergi.."Sasuke menggoyangkan badan Naruto.

"hahhk, Aku baru tidur beberapa menit. Bagaimana Mereka bisa tau?" Naruto heran.

"Kau sudah tidur 2 jam bodoh, Aku juga tidak tau, tapi sepertinya tidak ada siapa pun yang tau kita kemari.."

Naruto mengingat ingat dengan keras. Apa yang di katakan orang tuanya dulu."aku ingat, Raja sialan itu mempunyai seorang penyihir, aku tidak heran kalau Mereka tau kita disini. Ayo pergi. Prajurit sepertinya telah mengepung dari arah barat. Arah kita tadi masuk. Kita harus pergi ke arah timur."

Sasuke kaget dengan otak Naruto yang berubah pintar"waw… hebat. Tapi aku tidak setuju kalau kita ke barat. Bukan kita. Tapi kau yang akan kesana."

"kenapa? Rencana apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"Naruto bingung.

"selama masih ada penyihir itu kita pasti akan terus terlacak."Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan namun Naruto semakin bingung.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Sasuke.'sehebat apa penyihir itu sehingga iya tau keberadaan kita.'inner Sasuke.

"lantas, apa yang harus kita lakukan. Dan kenapa aku saja yang pergi, dan kau kemana?"

Sasuke menimang nimang apa yang menjadi ganjalan di pikirannya. "Aku akan menyerahkan diri,"

"hahk, apa Kau sudah gila? Apa kau ingin mati, apa yang ada dipikiranmu hakh,,." Naruto marah, ia bingung, kemudian keheningan pun terjadi. Lama. suara prajurit pun sudah mulai terdengar.

"bila kau pergi, aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan dari semua ini" Naruto mengatakannya sambil merenung.

Sasuke pun merasa bersalah, namun apa yang ia pikirkan harus tetap terlaksana. "cepat pergi, kumohon, Naruto. Aku percaya kau mampu melewati semua ini. jika sampai matahari terbenam besok aku tidak kembali. Berarti tandanya aku sudah mati. Tapi setidaknya Aku akan berusaha membunuh penyihir itu agar mereka tidak tau keberadaanmu lagi.. Sekarang kau pergilah. Aku yakin Kau lah Anak yang diramalkan. Bukan Aku. Cepat pergi…"

Prajurit kini tinggal 118 orang dan sudah mendekati mereka berdua. Naruto masih diam. "tunggu apa lagi, cepat laariii…".

Kini Prajurit telah mengepung Sasuke. Sementara Naruto dengan berat hati telah pergi jauh ."akhirnya, Kau tak akan bisa lari lagi. Cepat tangkap dia" Sasuke pun tertangkap."kalau Aku tidak di perintah untuk tidak membawamu hidup hidup, Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga.."

Prajurit telah membawa Sasuke sementara Naruto telah pergi jauh dari mereka.'untunglah si bodoh itu mengerti'inner Sasuke.

Kakuzu dan prajuritnya telah keluar dari hutan kematian. Sementara Naruto yang sedang berlari menjauh. Terngiang-ngiang wajah sahabatnya itu."aku tak bisa, aku harus menolong Sasuke" Naruto pun berbalik arah dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Di perjalanan, Naruto melihat banyak Prajurit yang terbunuh.

-OOooOO—

Disisi lain, Kakuzu menyeringai. Kakuzu memang tidak tau keberadaan Naruto. namun Ia merasakan bau darah pun membuat siasat. "Prajurit, sebagian bawa dia ke Paduka Raja. Sebagian lagi ikut Aku. Sepertinya yang satu lagi tidak jauh dari sini".

Sasuke yang mendengar berita tersebut pun khawatir.'apa?jangan sampai Naruto tertangkap'inner Sasuke."dia sudah mati terkena ranjau, percuma kau mencarinya."Sasuke coba membohongi Kakuzu.

"baiklah kalau begitu."Kakuzu pun percaya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. 'kau coba membodohiku, tapi Aku tau, temanmu sedang mengikutimu'inner Kakuzu. Iya pun memberi isyarat tangan kepada Prajuritnya. Kemudian ada 3 orang Prajurit yang memisahkan diri.

-OOooooOO—

Kakuzu telah sampai di istana Raja. Sedang Naruto di luar sedang mengintip di belakang di belakangnya ada 3 orang Prajurit yang ternyata adalah Prajurit yang memisahkan diri tadi.

"kau tak bisa kabur"Prajurit tersebut telah menodongkan tombak ke punggung Naruto.

'sial'inner Naruto. "oke, baiklah. Aku akan ikut kalian." Naruto pun berbalik ke arah Prajurit tersebut. Kemudian Ia menepis tombak tersebut dan lari.. namun bukannya pergi Ia malah masuk ke dalam istana,

"sial, ayo kejar"Prajurit pun mengejar Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari tak tentu arah, melewati pintu apapun yang di laluinya.

-OOoooOO—

Sasuke yang kini di tahan pun bertemu Raja"hakh, jadi kau bocah itu. Kalau saja Hinata tidak menyuruhku membunuhmu diwaktu yang tepat. Aku akan memenggalmu sekarang juga"

'siapa Hinata, dan kapan waktu yang tepat.'inner Sasuke.

Ia di cambuk. "Cetarr..".. "cetarr.."

"akhhh.."Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

"besok pagi Kau akan kugantung di alun alun bersama temanmu. Sekarang bawa dia ke penjara bawah tanah"

"baik yang mulia" 8 orang Prajurit sekaligus membawa Sasuke ke penjara.

"panglima Kakuzu, mana yang satu lagi huh?"Tobi berteriak membuat Kakuzu ketakutan.

"tidak akan lama lagi yang mulia. "

"waktumu tinggal 8 jam dari sekarang. Kalau kau gagal. Aku tak akan segan segan membunuhmu. Mengembalikanmu menjadi tanah."

"baik yang mulia" Kakuzu pun membungkuk dan pergi.

-OOooOO—

Sasuke yang di bawa ke penjara bawah tanah pun melewati sel para Orangtua termasuk Ayah, ibu dan kakaknya..

"haus.."

"tolong.."

"air.." suara para rintihan orang tua membuat Sasuke sedih.

"Sasuke kun.."Ibunya memanggil.

"Sasuke.."Kakak dan Ayahnya pun ikut memanggil.

"Tousan, Kaasan.. Nii-san." Sasuke geram. Ia marah. Melihat Ayah dan Kakaknya penuh luka. Dan ibunya yang kurus kering."sialan Kau.. Tobi… Aku akan membunuhmu… ayo Kita berduel.." teriakan Sasuke yang telah terborgol tangannya dan di rantai kakinya tidak di dengarkan oleh Prajurit. Mereka malah mencambuk Sasuke,"jalan"

"cetaar.."

"akhh"teriakan Sasuke menggema. Mereka terus membawa Sasuke ke sel yang paling gelap di istana tersebut. Dan Ia tidak bisa apa apa.

"bersenang senanglah.. hahaha…" Prajurit pun pergi.

"Sial, ternyata aku tak bisa menganggap remeh Raja sialan itu. Kerajaan ini pun sepertinya begitu suram. Penuh dengan hawa kegelapan,bahkkan burung pun tak berani hinggap di atapnya"

Sementara Naruto kini sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar. Ia pun masuk untuk bersembunyi. Namun ia kaget. Karena di dalamnya ada seorang wanita yang sangat cantik."siapa kau nona?"

"aku Hinata. Dan siapa namamu?" Hinata pun sepintas terlihat bayangan masa depan Naruto.

"kau Hinata? Penyihir itu, tidak mungkin?" Naruto bingung. ia tahu bahwa nama penyihir yang mengikuti tobi bernama hinata adalah dari Orangtuanya. "Kenapa penyihir wajahnya begitu cantik, biasanyakan nenek tua yang seram membawa tongkat."

"apa Aku terlihat seperti itu?"Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto.

"tidak,.." keheningan terjadi. Lama Naruto mengingat yang di katakana Sasuke "kau tak boleh hidup. Kau harus mati." Naruto pun mencekik Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya diam. Ia terus memandang mata Naruto.

Seakan terpana akan pandangan Hinata."aku tak bisa," akhirnya Naruto melepaskannya.

"Tok tok tok" suara ketukan pintu berbunyi. Naruto panik.

"tenanglah, bersembunyilah di balik tirai itu." Hinata menyuruh Naruto namun Naruto tetap tak bergeming."percayalah".

Akhirnya naruto percaya"ba.. baiklah"

"masuk." Hinata menyuruh prajurit untuk masuk.

"permisi yang mulia Putri Hinata. Apakah ada seseorang pemuda yang masuk kesini?"

"tidak ada yang masuk ke kamarku, sekarang pergilah."Hinata menyuruh Prajurit untuk keluar.

Prajurit tersebut pun mengangguk,"baik, kami permisi yang mulia" Mereka pun keluar.

"sekarang keluarlah, Kau sudah aman" Hinata pun menyuruh Naruto keluar.

"terima kasih telah menolongku. Tapi kenapa?, kenapa Kau memberi tahu keberadaan Kami tapi kau malah menyelamatkan Kami?" Naruto bingung.

"memang itu yang ku ingin kan. Aku ingin kau kemari untuk membawaku pergi," Hinata menyuruh Naruto membawanya.

"kenapa Kau ingin pergi? Apa Kau sadar karena kesalahanmu, bagus lah. Tapi Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum temanku selamat."

"itu sangat sulit, Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanmu dari para Panglima dan Raja. Namun itu tak akan bertahan lama. Kekuatanku hampir habis. Sihirku pun melemah." Hinata khawatir akan keadaan ini.

"kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaanku, padahal Kau sebagai Penyihirnya ada bersamaku? Bagaimana Kau memberi tahu mereka?" Naruto pun kembali curiga.

"akan kuceritakan, tapi setelah kita berhasil keluar dari sini."Hinata pun memegang tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto yang di penuhi rasa curiga hilang begitu saja.

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan temanku?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"dia tidak akan di bunuh sebelum aku menyuruh sang Raja. Karena dia begitu percaya kata-kataku."Hinata meyakinkan Naruto.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, tapi.."

"tapi apa lagi.?"

"bagaimana cara Kita melewati banyak Prajurit.?"

"cepat jalan, Aku akan menghilangkan keberadaan kita dari pandangan mereka sebelum kekuatanku habis. Cepat"

Naruto pun berlari bersama Hinata. Hinata membuat beberapa Prajurit tertidur dengan sihirnya.

Satu satunya orang yang tau keberadaan mereka hanyalah Kabuto. Senopati kerajaan. 'bagus, kalau ia pergi, akan dengan mudah aku membunuh Tobi dan menduduki singgasanya,' batin Kabuto.

Naruto bersama Hinata telah melewati banyak prajurit."sedikit lagi".dan akhirnya setelah 15 menit, mereka pun berhasil keluar. Mereka terus berlari. Naruto pun mengambil kuda yang sedang dicancang di depan gerbang istana. Ia pergi begitu jauh. "maafkan Aku Sasuke, Aku berjanji akan kembali lagi dan menyelamatkanmu". Naruto pun menghapus air matanya dan meneruskan perjalanannya.

-OOoooOO—

Di kerajaan, Tobi kini masuk ke kamar Hinata, namun Ia tak menemukan keberadaan Hinata. "Kemana Kau pergi, tak mungkin. . apa Dia menghianatiku. Sialan…" Tobi marah, Ia menghancurkan apa saja di ruangan itu. Membuat Senopati Kabuto pun datang.

"ada apa yang mulia Raja?" Kabuto kemudian menanyakannya.

Tobi masih berteriak. "cari dia sampai ketemu. Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang membawanya pergi". Tobi marah tapi di satu sisi Kabuto menyeringai.

"baik yang mulia akan kami laksanakan." Kabuto pun pergi.

Ia berkumpul. kini Kabuto memberi perintah."semuanya dengarkan Aku, yang mulia Putri Hinata hilang. Aku ingin kalian menyebar ke 4 penjuru dan temukan Putri Hinata. Ini perintah dari yang mulia raja. "

"perintah dari yang mulia raja akan kaki laksanakan" semuanya pun pergi dan menyebar ke 4 penjuru, di mana ada sebanyak 7000 prajurit, dimana setiap 1000 prajurit di komandoi oleh panglima.

4 jam telah ia lalui dan terus melaju membawa mereka melewati beberapa kilo meter dari tempat ia semula, sampailah mereka kini di balik bukit. Akhirnya Naruto pun berhenti, "aku sudah sangat lelah"

Naruto pun turun dari kudanya diikuti dengan Hinata ke bawah pepohonan, kini sang pajar pun telah muncul, "Aku penasaran dengan ceritamu tadi, cepat beritahu Aku,".

"tapi minumlah dulu sejenak." Tiba tiba keluar air dari cabang pepohonan di dekat Naruto.

"terima kasih," Naruto pun meminumnya. "sekarang ceritakanlah."

"baiklah"

-Hinata's Pov—

Tobi, adalah seorang yang bersekutu dengan Jubi, sang iblis kegelapan. Untuk membuat dia abadi dan mempunyai kekuatan tiada tara, ia harus membunuh penyihir penjaga 4 penjuru, 2 diantara telah mati di tangannya, yaitu Ino, penyihir barat, dan Tenten penyihir utara. dengan bantuan 7 panglima kegelapan, panglima tersebut sebenarnya adalah raja-raja terdahulu yang sama seperti Tobi, bersekutu dengan Jubi, namun 7 panglima tersebut gagal membunuh para penyihir. Itu karena ketujuh panglima tersebut tidak tau keberadaan penyihir tersebut, dan apabila terancam. Penyihir tersebut dapat menurunkan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya kepada anaknya.

Dan Tobi mengetahui cara tersebut, dengan bersekutu dengan Kabuto yang bersekutu dengan iblis ular. Kabuto dapat merasakan keberadaan para penyihir sama sepertiku, namun ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang selain penyihir,Kabuto berbeda dengan Tobi, Kabuto tidak mempunyai tanggungan kepada iblis Ular, Ia bisa hidup abadi, namun dengan mengambil tubuh orang lain. Sedangkan Tobi, ia belum sempurna, itu karena ia belum menuntaskan tugasnya membunuh penyihir termasuk aku. mereka semua tidak akan bisa mati dengan mudah. dan bila ingin membunuh mereka semua, kau harus menikam jantungnya. Tapi tidak sembarang pedang. kau harus membunuhnya dengan pedang totsuka atau dengan pedang kusanagi,. Kabuto sangat ingin berkuasa, ia pun berniat ingin membunuh Tobi, tapi itu tak bisa Ia lakukan, karena Ia harus berhadapan dengan tahu Ia mengetahui kita yang berniat untuk pergi, namun ia tidak memberitahukannya. Itu dilakukan untuk mempermudah jalannya berkuasa.

-Normal Pov-

"aku bingung. Intinya aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana cara kita membunuh mereka semua. Dan satu lagi, kenapa ia tidak membunuhmu.?"Naruto menyela perkataan Hinata

"pertama kita harus mencari pedang totsuka. Dan pedang kusanagi. Pedang totsuka bersembunyi di lembah akhir. Tidak jauh dari sini, namun pedang itu di jaga semacam segel pelindung, hanya orang yang ditakdirkan yang dapat memegangnya, mencabutnya bahkan memilikinya, sedangkan pedang kusanagi, pedang itu berada di penyihir selatan. Sakura, penyihir yang paling kuat, penyihir yang bahkan dengan 2 kekuatan penyihir yang dimiliki tobi, ia belum dapat mengalahkan Sakura. Itu karena pedang kusanagi miliknya dan karena memang kekuatannya berbeda dari para penyihir yang lain termasuk Aku."Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sampai akhirnya Hinata merasakan keberadaan para Prajurit yang sudah hampir sampai ke tempat mereka"gawat Naruto. Kita harus pergi lagi sebelum prajurit dan panglima Deidara kesini. Ayo"

"hai kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Owh ayolah. aku lelah sekali, baiklah." Naruto pun mengambil kudanya. Setelah Hinata naik. Naruto pun menjalankan kudanya.

"Naruto, ada yang harus kau tahu. Kau tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan kedua pedang itu jika kau tidak mempunyai kekuatanku."

"apakah kau akan memberikan kekuatanmu kepadaku? Bukankah kau bilang hanya keluarga dari sang penyihirlah yang dapat diwariskan kekuatannya. Kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita nanti dan Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi setelah kita berhasil pergi."

"emmp." Hanya kata itulah yang dijawab oleh Hinata

Di dalam kerajaan. Prajurit hampir semuanya pergi mencari penyihir Hinata dan Naruto. Dan ditempat Sasuke berada. Di penjara bawah tanah yang gelap itu . Sasuke pun mulai tak bisa diam. Tangannya di borgol, kakinya dirantai. Dan kini, Ia di temani oleh hewan hewan melata seperti tikus dan sebagainya yang sedang menggigitinya. "akhhh… binatang sialan" ia terus menggerakan tubuhnya di tempat. Itu agar hewan tersebut tak mendekatinya.

Namun tiba tiba prajurit patroli pun melewati selnya sambil berbincang dengan prajurit lainnya.

"hei. Kau tau, Raja sedang marah besar" prajurit satu mengatakan kepada prajurit kedua.

"iya, aku juga tahu. Itu karena penyihir Hinata melarikan diri, atau di bawa kabur oleh seseorang buronan anak pribumi."

"bagaimana kau tau, ia dibawa oleh anak pribumi"

"tadi malam, prajurit di divisi panglima Kakuzu mengikutinya hingga kesini. berniat ingin menangkapnya, Anak itu malah masuk ke dalam istana, prajurit mencarinya, namun tidak ketemu. tapi selang berapa lama. Prajurit dari arah pintu putri hinata hingga pintu gerbang malah tak sadarkan diri. Dan kau tau, siapa lagi kalau bukan sihir putri Hinata yang melakukannya. Dan lagi, apa kau tidak tau, ketiga prajurit itu telah di tembak mati oleh panglima Kakuzu. Karena ia gagal dalam menjalankan tugas. Putri hinata hilang dan juga anak itu"

Sasuke yang berada dalam sel pun mendengarnya. 'apa itu Naruto, aku harus memastikannya'."hai Prajurit. Boleh Aku tahu ciri Anak itu. Anggaplah Aku meminta sebuah kenang kenangan berupa info sebelum Aku mati"

"hakh, kenapa kau bocah, nikmatilah hidupmu yang tinggal sedikit lagi itu." Prajurit kesatu mengatakan kepada Sasuke namun yang satu lagi meminta maaf.

"hai, sudahlah, kasihan dia. Kaki minta maaf. Baiklah kami akan memberi tahumu. Yang jelas Kami tidak tahu bocah itu seperti apa, namun yang kudengar rambut bocah itu berwarna kuning."

"jangan Kau ladeni dia. Kita lanjutkan saja ke sel orang tua lemah yang ada disana."

"terima kasih tuan atas infonya"Sasuke bingung.'kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya Naruto, akh, Aku tahu maksudmu.' Sasuke menyeringai"Aku tahu, kau memang jenius. Kau memang anak yang diramalkan Naruto".

Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa kenyataannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

BERSAMBUNG

.aduh, badanku pada pegel, capek. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya saya stop disini dulu.

Revieww kalian akan sangat membantu saya dalam melanjutkan cerita ini. Jadi saya harap. Sisihkanlah waktu 15 detik untuk membuat review..

Kritik dan sarannya saya terima dengan senang hati. Agar menjadi pelajaran untuk saya kedepannya.

Sampai ketemu lagi.

See You.


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Minna san.

Lama tak berjumpa.. apa kabar? Apakah kalian masih mengharapkan kelanjutan fic Saya. Maaf ya.. karena pekerjaan yang numpuk, di tambah kuliah yang makin kesini makin banyak tugas. Dan sedikit lagi UAS Jadi Saya belum sempat nengok ke FFn. Tapi bukan berati Saya meninggalkan fic yang saya buat.

Langsung saja ya.

Chapter 3

**The Independence Day.**

Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto U. & Sasuke U.

Genre : Friendship/Adventure/Mystery/Supernatural

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje. Alur kesalahan yang tidak disengaja, Dll.

-Don't Like Don't Read-

Naruto dan Hinata kini telah sampai di perbatasan negara Hi, untuk dapat ke penyihir selatan ia butuh ke negara tetangga yaitu Suna. Setelah 3 hari perjalanan dengan kudanya, ia sudah tak bisa pergi lebih jauh dari ini karena negara Hi, dibatasi dengan Pagar yang menjulang tinggi.

Waktu pun tidak terasa. Sekarang yang di nanti nanti telah muncul, yaitu malam gerhana bulan. "Naruto, gerhana bulan telah tiba, untuk dapat memiliki kekuatanku, kau harus menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah menikahiku. Itulah perjanjiannya. Sekarang kau harus berjanji, dan di saksikan gerhana bulan. Untuk menikahiku, apa kau bersedia?"

Naruto kaget dengan pernyataan Hinata"apakah itu satu satunya cara? Aku kan masih di bawah umur?"

"cepatlah Naruto, sebelum gerhana bulan menghilang."

"Aku.. tapi apa kau yakin dan percaya kepadaku bahwa aku orang yang baik untukmu?"

"aku percaya, aku melihatnya dimatamu."

"ba- baiklah, aku bersedia, Wahai pencipta, Pemilik gerhana bulan. Dengan ini Aku mantapkan hatiku untuk menikahi Hinata, aku siap. Menjaga, melindungi, menafkahkan serta mengayominya. Secara lahir maupun batin. Apakah itu cukup?"

"ya, Sekarang Satukan telapak tanganmu di telapak tanganku."Naruto pun mengikuti kata kata Hinata" dengan ini Aku akan memberikan seluruh kekuatanku padamu, Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata kemudian mencium bibir Naruto. Menyalurkan seluruh energi dari mulutnya. Hingga kemudian Naruto berkeringat, kaget, antara resah dan senang. Sedikit demi sedikit pikiran mereka menyatu. Naruto kini mampu membaca masa lalu Hinata. Ia mulai merasakan kekuatan aneh yang ada disekitarnya. Merasakan kebencian , merasakan hawa negatif. Dan merasakan keberadaan semua orang dari hawanya(cakra).

"Naruto, kini kau telah memiliki kekuatanku. Aku ingin memberi tahumu satu hal. Dengan kekuatan ini kau akan mampu merasakan apa saja di sekitarmu, dari perasaan dendam. Marah. Keberadaan penyihir, orang orang jahat, teman teman, keluargamu. Dan terutama Aku, untuk itu jagalah orang orang yang kau sayangi, dan Kau juga harus melindungiku, karena. Bila aku terancam dan mati kau juga akan mati. Karena dengan perjanjian ini, maka otomatis kau terikat olehku, kecuali Bila memang ini kehendak pencipta, barulah kau terbebas dari kematian yang kualami. Atau sebaliknya bila kau mati, maka aku akan mati. Naruto, kini tugasku telah selesai, aku akan kembali ke kerajaanku di timur."

"kenapa, kenapa kita tidak bersama? Apakah kau akan membiarkanku sendiri.?"

"Naruto, aku hanya akan menjadi beban buatmu bila aku mengikutimu, dan lagi aku tidak bisa mengikutimu ke istana penyihir selatan, karena bila itu terjadi, seluruh kekuatanku akan musnah."

"itu berarti kekuatanku juga akan musnah ketika disana."

"Tidak Naruto, itu karena penyihir timur belum mati, yaitu aku, bila aku mati, maka kau lah yang berada di posisiku sekarang. Maka saat kau kesana kekuatanmu akan musnah. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi, karena aku yakin kau akan selalu melindungiku. Benarkan Naruto?"

"owh, iya. Iya. Hehe.. kau kan istriku. Calon istriku. Aku pasti akan melindungimu"

"kalau begitu aku pergi." Hinata pun kini mengucapkan suatu mantra dan tiba tiba datanglah burung rajawali yaang hendak akan membawanya.

"tunggu.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"kau harus kembali ke kerajaan, selamatkanlah temanmu.. bawa ia pergi ke tempat penyihir selatan. Sakura itu suka dengan pemuda tampan, karena kau telah menjadi milikku aku tidak ingin kau terpikat kepadanya. Bila kau ingin menanyakan suatu hal yang penting. Kau bisa menanyakan kepadaku melalui telepati, ingat, pikiran kita terhubung satu sama lain."

"apakah artinya kau dapat membaca pikiranku? baiklah, aku mengerti. sampai ketemu lagi,"

"tidak, kita tidak dapat membaca pikiran masing- masing, terhubung bukan berarti dapat membaca pikiran. Akan ada saatnya saat pikiran kita menyatu. Kau akan langsung dapat menteleport dirimu kepadaku. Atau sebaliknya"

"apa maksudnya"

"nanti kau juga akan tahu, dahh.." Hinata pun pergi dan meninggalkan tanda tanya buat Naruto.

'apa maksudnya?, ha, aku capek, bagaimana cara tercepat menyelamatkan Sasuke.' Iya merasakan begitu banyak hawa negatif yang mendekat,'apa itu pasukan kerajaan?, yasudah. Aku akan menyerahkan diri agar lebih cepat sampai kesana.'inner Naruto

Di tempat lain panglima Deidara bersama dengan prajuritnya hanya berjarak 1 km dari Naruto. Naruto dan Deidara bisa mencium keberadaan mereka masing masing. Naruto mencium hawa kegelapan Deidara dan Prajuritnya. sedangkan Deidara mencium bau darah Naruto."percepat laju kita. Sudah hampir sampai" Deidara melihat banyak prajurit yang sangat lelah, bahkan jatuh. Deidara pun langsung meledakkan tubuh tubuh prajurit yang lemah"Aku tidak butuh prajurit yang lemah, kalau kalian tidak ingin mati, ikuti perintahku."

"baik panglima" semua serempak karena ketakutan.

Deidara tahu, dia hanya mencium darah Naruto. Dan tidak merasakan keberadaan sang penyihir. Dan lagi kenapa dia tidak menjauh dan malah berhenti. "Apa dia sengaja, atau dia menyerah"

Akhirnya Deidara melihat Naruto yang tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah."apakah hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan, berlari jauh dan menyerah. Kemana perginya sang Putri? Cepat katakan."

"aku tidak tau, saat Aku menyandranya, Aku sempat di buat pingsan olehnya dan dia sudah tidak ada." Naruto berbohong tapi Deidara tidak mudah percaya.

"apakah kau telah membunuhnya, aku merasakan ada kekuatan penyihir di dalam darahmu?"

'hahk, sial. Bagaimana aku menyembunyikan kekuatan ini' Naruto terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu."tadinya aku memang ingin membunuhnya, tapi tidak jadi karena Aku kalah duluan olehnya".

Gerhana bulan telah hilang setengah jam yang lalu. Waktu kini telah menunjukan jam 2 malam."Prajurit tangkap dia, butuh 3 hari untuk sampai ke istana. Cepat."

"baik Panglima" Prajurit telah menangkap Naruto. dan Naruto hanya diam saja mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Deidara dan Prajuritnya. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Sedangkan prajurit mengirim pesan ke kerajaan melalui burung elangnya. Kalau Naruto telah tertangkap.

Suasana berganti ke kerajaan.

Sudah 3 hari Sasuke berusaha melepaskan borgol dan rantai yang membelenggunya. Ia begitu kurus kering, karena tidak sudi memakan makanan yang di berikan penjaga.

Tubuhnya semakin hari semakin lusuh, lukanya semakin banyak karena di gigit oleh hewan hewan melata. Hanya air lah yang masuk kedalam kerongkongnnya."apakah Aku akan mati disini." Sasuke pun roboh setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri. Kini duduk pun ia sudah tak sanggup. Matanya tengah tertutup"tidak, jangan tidur dulu Sasuke, atau Kau tidak akan bangun lagi." Ia memotifasi dirinya sendiri.

Tiba tiba ia memegang sesuatu seperti kawat, Sasuke pun berusaha untuk duduk dan mulai pokus lagi membuka gembok dan rantainya. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Dan ia berhasil membuka gembok yang ada di tangannya."akhirnya berhasil," harapan yang tadinya sirna kini kembali muncul. Ia akhirnya mulai optimis kembali. Kemudian kini ia mulai membuka rantai yang mengikat kakinya,"cepat.. terbukalah."

Sasuke kesal, ia terus membukanya dan perjuangannya kini tidak sia sia."berhasil".

Kini ia hanya menunggu Penjaga lewat dan mengelabuinya." Semoga Aku bisa keluar dari penjara ini, dan menyusul Naruto untuk membuat rencana. Naruto tunggu aku."

)))ooOInDePenDEndEnCe DayOoo(((

Di dalam istana Tobi masih memikirkan sang Putri, ia tidak bisa membunuhnya di karenakan ia mempunyai perasaan kepada sang Putri, Ia masih memikirkan saat bersama putri. "Hinata cepatlah kembali. Aku sangat rindu kepadamu. Setelah kedua anak itu mati, kau dan aku akan jadi penguasa selamanya, kita akan menguasai dunia bersama. Aku yang menggerakan prajuritku, kau yang memberi petunjuk arah"

)))ooOIndependence DayOoo(((

Penjaga yang ditunggu tunggu Sasuke pun akhirnya melewatinya'akh itu dia' Sasuke pun berpura pura. Akting dimulai"hai penjaga. Tolong Aku mau buang air sebentar, sudah gitu aku pun sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan luka dan kotoran yang menempel di tubuhku, apa kau ingin Aku mati sebelum di eksekusi, bila itu terjadi, kau pasti akan mati juga oleh raja. Karena tidak menjaga tahanan khusus sepertiku sampai mati."

Penjaga yang ternyata bodoh itu pun terdiam"apakah memang itu yang akan terjadi?"prajurit satu bertanya ke prajurit kedua.

"mungkin saja, aku tidak mau mati muda. Lebih baik kita ikuti kata-katanya. Itu karena anak satu lagi belum di temukan."

"yasudah, ikuti kami, tapi bila kau berbohong, kami tak akan segang membunuhmu."

"iya penjaga, aku tidak bohong."

Akhirnya penjaga membuka sellnya, tapi penjaga itu belum tau kalau rantai dan borgol yang sedang mengikat Sasuke sudah terlepas. Penjaga itu pun masuk, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke pun mengadu kepala penjaga tersebut ke tembok sell, hingga pingsan. Sasuke pun memakai pakaian sang penjaga. Tidak lupa ia mengikat penjaga dengan borgol dan rantai, dan mulutnya di ikat dengan baju dan celana bekas darinya. Ia kini mulai berjalan keluar. Dan sudah mulai melewati pintu penjara bagian bawah. Kemudian Ia kini berada di sell para orang tua. Tapi karena ia tidak ingin ada yang tau, akhirnya ia tetap melannjutkan perjalanannya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil melalui pintu terakhir. Tinggal 200 meter lagi, namun tiba tiba ada penjaga yang memanggilnya. "hei, mau kemana kau?"

Sasuke membatu."aku... aku mau buang air kecil sebentar" Sasuke pun lari keluar gerbang sambil pura pura tidak tahan untuk buang air.

"hoii, jangan lama lama. Aku mendapat kabar dari burung hantu yang di kirim panglima deidara,katanya dia berhasil menangkap pemuda buronan itu, sebentar lagi akan di diakan pesta."

Saat sudah sampai melewati gerbang. Sasuke langsung berhenti dan kaget,'Naruto? apakah hanya sampai segitu akan menyelamatkanmu bagaimana pun caranya, tapi sekarang aku harus pergi, sebelum penjaga mengetahuinya' akhirnya Sasuke pun pergi.

1 jam kemudian Di sekitar sell, penjaga mulai berkeliling lagi, namun kali ini ia mendapati ada 2 penjaga yang meminta tolong di dalam sell, akhirnya penjaga itu melepaskan ikatan yang menyumpal 2 orang penjaga itu, "hai, apa yang terjadi"

"tahanan kabur, kita harus mencarinya." Akhirnya kerajaan pun ramai, hal itu sampai di telinga paduka Tobi.

"APA?... kenapa kalian begitu bodoh. Aku tidak akan mentolelir kesalahan walau pun sedikit." Akhirnya tobi memanggil jubi untuk mengambil kedua nyawa prajurit yang ceroboh tersebut,

"yang mulia, maafkan kami..."

"akhhhh..."kedua prajurit tersebut pun mati, meninggalkan jasad tulang yang berbungkus kulit, begitu kurus dan kering. Dan yang lainnya hanya bergidik ngeri melihat kejadian itu, bahkan ada yang sampai muntah.

"Bila kalian masih lalai aku tak akan segan menjadikan kalian seperti dia, sekarang menyebar dan cari, Kabuto, sekarang kau yang memimpin. Cari sampai ketemu. Sebentar lagi tawanan yang satu lagi akan sampai. Aku ingin saat Deidara dan tawanannya tiba, kalian harus sudah menangkapnya, sekarang aku tidak perduli. Bawa dia hidup atau mati."

Kabuto dan para prajurit tersisa mengucapkan dengan suara lantang"baik yang mulia paduka"

Sekarang mereka telah bubar, dan menyisakan Tobi yang geram, "sial... dua bocah saja, membuat aku pusing. Apakah aku yang harus turun tangan. Boneka boneka bodoh"

Panglima Deidara sedikit lagi akan sampai di kerajaan, tepatnya tinggal setengah hari perjalan lagi, tiba tiba burung dari kerajaan sampai kepadanya yang membicarakan tentang Sasuke yang kabur, Naruto memang dari tadi merasakan keberadaan Sasuke semakin menjauh dari kerajaan tapi dia hanya diam saja, tetapi sekarang kalau perjalannya harus seperti ini, ia yakin Sasuke makin menjauh darinya, akhirnya ia memberontak, borgol yang membelenggu tangannya dan kakinya yang dirantai, ia mencoba untuk melepaskannya, akhirnya. Ia memikirkan kata kata hinata, kalau dia bisa bertelepati ke Hinata'aku akan mencobanya'

Iya memejamkan matanya, merasakan keberadaan Hinata, dan mulai berbicara kepadanya melalui pikiran. 'Hinata.. Hinata.. apa kau mendengarku?'

Hinata yang ada di kerajaannya yang sepi itu pun mendengar naruto'iya naruto. Ada apa? Sepertinya kau ada masalah.'

'aku ingin melepas ikatan yang ada di kaki dan tanganku, apa dengan kekuatanmu itu aku bisa melepasnya?'

'kau hanya harus meyakini dengan kata katamu bahwa ikatan itu akan terlepas, pasti akan terlepas, dan tak perlu ucapkan mantra'

'baiklah akan aku coba'

'wahai borgol dan rantai terlepaslah' ia pun mengencangkan tenaganya "akkkhhh.." akhirnya borgol itu pun kemudian ia mencoba memukul prajurit yang ada di kanan dan kirinya' hingga prajurit itu pun pinsan. Dan kemudian ia menarik rantai yang ada dikakinya hingga putus, dan kemudian ia mengambil pedang yang ada ditangan prajurit. Deidara pun turun dan dengan kekuatannya itu ia bisa meledakan seseorang, tapi Naruto kemudian menangkis mantra itu dengan mantramya. Hingga ledakan itu tak berfungsi untuknya . Deidara pun turun dari kudanya sambil mencabut pedang yang ada di tangannya. "prajurit, serbu dia"

Naruto di kelilingi prajurit yang banyaknya mencapai seribu tersebut, dengan pedangnya, iya menebas semua yang mendekat. Banyak prajurit yang berguguran, kini Naruto memegang kedua pedang dan semakin lihai membasmi para prajurit, Deidara yang geram pun akhirnya berlari kearah Naruto sambil menghunuskan pedang. "sial,, mati kau..."

Tapi Naruto mngetahuinya, dan menepis pedang Deidara, dan kemudian Naruto lah yang menusuk jantung Deidara dengan pedang yang satunya,

Deidara beerteriak"akhhhhhh,,," namun dia hanya tertawa.. "hahha.. kau tak akan bisa membunuhku dengan ini. "Deidara mencabut pedang itu dan mematahkannya,

"sial.. ternyata benar." 'hinata bagaimana ini, tolong aku.' Naruto pun mengambil kudanya yang ada di tangan prajurit. Ia menebas prajurit tersebut dan naik ke kudanya, 'wahai kuda menurtlah, dan larilah dengan kencang. 'kuda itu pun berlari dengan kencang, dan pergi menjauh, tapi ada salah satu tombak yang terlempar tepat kearah punggungnya. Saat tombak itu mengenai punggungnya, ia pun tersadar dari pikirannya barusan'hakh apa itu, apa kah aku bisa membaca waktu masa depan. Akan kucoba kalau begitu,' Naruto pun mengikuti apa yang tadi terlintas di pikirannya tersebut, dan memang seperti apa yang ada di pikirannya tadi, ia berhasil melakukannya, sampai akhirnya tombak yang mengarah kepadanya, ia pun menangkapnya, dan akan melemparkan lagi kearah Deidara, tapi kali ini Deidara melakukan mantra untuk meledakan Naruto, tapi Naruto menagkisnya dengan mantranya dan ia arahkan ke tombaknya, hingga tombak itu menyalah dan barulah ia melemparkannya hingga mengenai tangan kanan Deidara dan putus, "akhhh,, " Naruto pun kini lari, dengan kecepatan kuda yang dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya..

Naruto menuju kearah Sasuke, dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia mengejar Sasuke. Ia merasakan bahwa Sasuke dalam bahaya" Sasuke berlarilah, ada ribuan prajurit yang mengejarmu. Tinggal sedikit lagi."

Di sisi Sasuke, Sasuke terus berlari kearah timur.. Sasuke sangat lelah. Ia pun roboh. "sial, tubuhku... jangan pinsan." Sasuke pun berusaha bangkit walau berkali kali jatuh, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Ia mengingat akan perkataannya kalau ia akan meyelamatkan Naruto, ia pun menangis'apa sampai disinisaja perjuangan kami,' namun ia sadar kalau ia tidak boleh menyerah. Akhirnya Ia pun menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk bangkit."akhhhhhhh,,,, " Ia berusaha bangkit lagi dan akhirnya berhasil, Ia pun berlari lagi.

Kabuto yang mengejarnya, hanya berjalan sengaja memperlambat itu. Ia memang tidak mengetahui apa yang di bicarakan Sasuke, Naruto atau Hinata atau lainnya. Tapi ia merasakan keberadaan mereka. Serta kekuatan yang dimiliki masing masing, dengan insting iblis ular yang melekat padanya.

Sasuke terus berlari, Ia tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang telah penuh darah, dan tubuhnya yang penuh luka, ia memang berlari tanpa alas kaki, itulah sebabnya kakinya penuh darah, Naruto makin mendekati Sasuke,, beberapa jam lagi, Aku haraf Aku masih sempat mengejarnya, semua panglima kini telah mendapat kabar dari burung bahwa Naruto telah tertangkap, tapi ia belum dapat kabar lagi kalau Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah melarikan diri.

)))ooOInDEPenDEnCe DayOoo(((

Deidara sangat jauh tertinggal, sudah begitu ia hanya menggunakan satu tangannya. Dan yang satu lagi ia bawa agar disambung saat bertemu panglima Kakuzu. Sampai akhirnya sudah 11 jam terlewati dan ia belum mampu mengejarnya, bahkan bau darah dari Naruto sudah tak lagi tercium olehnya. "sial, aku kehilangan jejak, cari sampai ketemu dan jangan balik ke istana sebelum menangkapnya, atau kita semua akan mati.".

Dari arah timur panglima Kisame dan panglima lainnya telah mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke kabur, akhirnya ia memutar balik ke arah kerajaan, dan kini Sasuke terkepung dari dua arah, Sasuke terjepit, dan kini iya sudah tidak bisa kabur, depan dan belakang ia telah di penuhi prajurit, panglima Kisame dan senopati Kabuto beserta beberapa ribu prajurit, Sasuke pun terduduk, ia tertawa penuh kesedihan,"tak kusangka, inilah akhir perjalananku"

"jadi kau ingin melarikan diri dari kami, asal kau tau, bau darahmu sangat menyengat di hidungku, prajurit tangkap dia,"

3 orang prajurit datang kearah Sasuke, namun tiba tiba dari arah samping ada kuda yang sangat cepat menuju ke arah Sasuke, para prajurit pun di suruh untuk memanah pemuda itu, namun gagal, karena ia bisa menghindar dari panah tersebut, dan kini sampai lah ia di hadapan Sasuke"Sasuke... lihat lah, Aku datang, dan pegang tanganku," Sasuke yang tadinya menundukan wajahnya mendengar suara Naruto ia pun mendongakan wajahnya dan memegang tangan Naruto yang telah mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke, dan kini Sasuke pun duduk di belakang Naruto, dan ia melarikan diri, Kabuto hanya menyeringai, sedangkan Kisame mengeluarkan mantra berupa bayangan ikan hiu yang akan memakan kekuatan seseorang yang di sentuhnya hingga mati, tapi Naruto berhasil melakukan mantra proteck, sehingga, sesuatu yang dilakukan Kisame, menjadi sia sia,"Dengar kalian semua, aku akan kembali lagi ke istana untuk menghancurkan kalian..."akhirnya ia pun pergi.

Sasuke tertawa namun ia menjitak kepala Naruto,"kukira kau tertangkap lagi, syukurlah, dan kau punya hutang kepadaku karena datang telat untuk menolongku." Sasuke pun jatuh pinsan.

"maafkan aku Sasuke.. cepatlah kau bangun aku sangat membutuhkanmu kawanku."Naruto pun kemudian menambah kecepatan kudanya,,

" Sebaiknya aku ke arah pedang totsuka terlebih dahulu, karena tidak jauh dari sini."

BERSAMBUNG

Hahk, mudah mudahan kalian menyukainya, dan untuk fic saya yang satu lagi, Saya masih memikirkan jalan ceritanya, Saya akui lebih mudah membuat fic dengan cerita berbeda, dari pada mengikuti komik, dan merubah jalan cerita komik. Masashi, pinjamkanlah kecerdasanmu, hakh.

Di akhir cerita saya akan menghubungkan lagi jalan cerita tentang sejarah indonesia, semoga berhasil.

Sekarang waktunya Sesi jawaban untuk para reviewers.

Fuyuki Fujisaki : udah tau kan kekuatan Naruto, untuk sasu menyusul di chapter depan.

Riuda : 80% udah betul

JumawanBluez : silahkan dan terima kasih, nih udah panjang belum?

Haruno Saomi : udah tau kan dari ceritanya.

Ajie bagas 9, uzumaki hyuuga 18, guest : terima kasih, nih udah update.

Untuk semua Reviewers dan silent readers : Terima Kasih karena mau mampir membaca dan mereview. Jangan lupa Review lagi yak,,

See You

And

W...


End file.
